


Christmas Traditions

by Acatnamedeaster



Series: Short n' Smutty [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Object Insertion, Rimming, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some traditions are just too good to let slip away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Done to fulfill the holiday tradition of having Snape bugger himself with a candy cane. Don't look at me, I didn't start it!

...and why do all the candy canes taste like arse?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it ain't truly Christmas until this happens.


End file.
